


Turns of Life

by 221watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Lestrade-centric, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221watson/pseuds/221watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Greg loses Sherlock, and how he falls in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turns of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or britpicked, so don't be shy if you spot any mistakes.

It’s hard to be enough for Sherlock Holmes. Maybe it’s even impossible. 

But Lestrade tries, listens to his rants and complaints, distracts him from the disastrous boredom and his dark moods.

Sometimes, though, it’s not enough.

Sometimes he finds Sherlock sitting in his bathroom, staring ahead into nothingness, his arm dripping with red. 

As much as he wishes that he could do something to prevent this from happening – he can’t. 

He feels helpless. 

He takes care of Sherlock afterwards, bandages his arm and tucks him into bed, rocking him gently until he falls asleep. 

Sherlock never cries. Lestrade wonders if he’s even able to.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

A few years later he finds out. 

Sherlock is able to cry, quiet tears that he doesn't even seem to be aware of. He just never cried for Lestrade.

He does now, for John. John Watson, who may or may not survive the surgery he’s currently suffering through. 

Lestrade knows, then, that Sherlock won’t come back to his flat again. He’ll go home with John instead, and maybe that’s where he belongs. Maybe John will be able to stop him from mutilating himself.

Lestrade hopes so. It might just be worth losing him.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

When he sees them together at a crime scene he makes himself smile. He still goes to the pub with John when the footie is on. 

They have a silent agreement to never talk about Sherlock on these nights out.

The hardest thing is ignoring the guilt and pity in John’s eyes.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

When he meets Mycroft for dinner several months later, things change again. 

They’re different, very much so, and Mycroft is nothing like Sherlock. Mycroft doesn’t cut himself, but he has issues with his body image. Lestrade does his best to show him that he likes him just as he is, and it seems to help a bit. 

They both work much and often, but that’s alright. They are alright. Good, even. 

The past doesn’t matter anymore.

Gregory Lestrade is in love with Mycroft Holmes. And this time, when he tries to make things work, he succeeds.

He doesn’t feel helpless anymore.


End file.
